


History Can be Fun

by Hellsqveen



Series: Wincest Love Week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, high school!au, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Campbell needed a tutor.  Enter one Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Can be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was my day 7 offering to the amazing [loveablejared](http://loveablejared.tumblr.com) for wincest love week 2016. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Samuel Campbell was failing history. Sam Campbell _couldn’t_ be failing history. He was a straight A student who’d _never_ received a bad grade in his life. Sam was convinced that Mr. Singer simply hated him for some reason and graded him way harsher than he deserved. 

Long story short, his parents had freaked out and insisted he find himself a tutor. Enter Dean Winchester: cocky, arrogant, and the last person Sam would ever want to associate himself with. He was trouble; how the hell could he help Sam? 

_‘It’s only for a short time. Just until you can raise that damn grade,’_ Sam told himself. He took a deep breathe and entered the library, immediately spotting the worn leather jacket Dean always had.

“Hey you finally made it,” Dean said, flashing a grin, “You ready to get this party started?”

Sam sighed, “look. Let’s just get this over with, okay?” He told himself that he couldn’t have been the cause of the flash of hurt to cross Deans face.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want,” Dean muttered, grabbing his book.

Sam quickly realized why Dean had been chosen as his tutor; the guy was brilliant with this shit. They were already at the Civil War when their time was up. Dean stood quickly and snatched up his coat, “see ya next week.”

Sam jumped to his feet and grabbed Deans arm, “Hey. Look I’m sorry for the attitude earlier.”

Dean smirked, “yeah, well. You think you’re the first guy to assume I was an idiot based on how I look? Don’t sweat it Sammy, see ya.”

Sam watched him leave, taking way too long to notice the use of the usually hated nickname. He shrugged at it, it wasn’t all that bad coming from Dean really.

The two met every week for the rest of the month before Sam came to realize he liked Dean. Like liked him. Funny; he thought he’d have more of a breakdown about this but there was something about Dean that made everything feel okay.

During their last tutor session before holiday break, Sam decided it was time to be honest. He walked into the library and sat right next to Dean. “Hey, there’s um…there’s something I want to talk to you about.” His hands were clammy and he was suddenly sweaty as Dean turned to him.

Before Sam could utter another word, however, “Do you want to go to a movie sometime” interrupted him. His eyes shot to Deans face and he couldn’t hide the relieved smile. Dean looked as nervous as he felt; bottom lip tucked firmly between his teeth, eyes wide, and practically vibrating in anticipation.

Sam didn’t have the heart to make him wait, “I’d like that.” He took a quick glance around and saw no one in the vicinity. "Can I..um, Can I kiss you?“

Dean smiled and leaned in, moving his hand to Sams neck and then up into his hair. "Yes,” he whispered, inches away from Sams lips. Their lips met and Sam felt the instant spark; this was perfect. When they separated, they were both smiling. 

Dean pulled away first, “so, we were on the Korean War, right?” Sam smiled and fondly shook his head.

For the first time ever, Sam was never happier to have been failing anything in his life.


End file.
